


The masterplan

by Kuripuri



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Post-Blind Betrayal, Romance, Slow Build, gender-neutral sole survivor, minutemen ending, not much but just incase, post-emergent behavior, probably, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuripuri/pseuds/Kuripuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole wants to help Danse come to terms with who he is after the brotherhood abandoned him. Sole also wants to help Curie explore her emotional range in her new body. But Sole is very tired and has a lot to do, so they come up with a plan to get the two of them to help eachother.</p><p>IMPORTANT: this fic is kinda dead tbh. ill finish it eventually but itll be a while into the future. sorry :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there are any typos or if a sentence is weird or hard to read, im very tired and can't think clearly.
> 
> my tumblr; tyvian-whaler.tumblr.com

He spent almost every night in the darkness of his room, staring at the brotherhood emblem on his jumpsuit, illuminated by the soft glow of the moon outside. It had been 6 months since Maxson had declared him dead to the brotherhood and forced him into exile, it'd been 6 months since he felt he had a purpose. When Sole had found him in the basement of the bunker he had embraced death as an inevitability, despite not feeling anything less than human. When Maxson had declared him a traitor and ordered his execution he accepted death willingly and wholeheartedly, slumping down to his knees to let the brotherhood win yet another fight. Anything for the cause. Anything for the brotherhood.  
  
And yet he had remained on the ground, cold dirt seeping into the skin by his knees through his jumpsuit in deafening silence, until he had noticed that he was still breathing a mist through his nose and he looked up. Sole was standing by his side staring daggers into the Elders eyes and he had to fight the urge to beg them, to plead for his death so that the brotherhood would conquer once again and that they would remain an upstanding soldier in the ranks. But they stared at Maxson in silence, disgust smothering their features and they spoke with words dripping of venom.  
  
" _Fuck you_."  
  
The shock of their disrespect had numbed him and most of that night was in a blur although he remembered the emotions as if he was still there. Grief upon realizing what he was and what he wasn't. Anger upon realizing that he didn't know what was true out of all the things he should know, not knowing where the machine in him ended and his consciousness began. Shame upon realizing that he had tarnished Maxsons regime with his traitorous infiltration right under their noses. And yet he remembered feeling relief when Sole had told Maxson to ' _get the fuck right back to their shitty metal balloon_ ' and in a way he'd felt happy when they replied to the Elder that a leader who turned his back on his soldiers and friends was not a leader at all.  
  
Maxson had left them with a warning to stay away from brotherhood controlled areas and patrols before he left without even looking at him, without even acknowleding a goodbye. Danse felt mutilated but through the months of living in Sanctuary with the rest of Soles dearest friends he had come to begin healing. He may be a synth but he felt human and the way everyone treated him with dignity and respect (except for when the brotherhood soldier in him crept out and spoiled the mood) made him consider that maybe not all was lost. Maybe he still had a future and maybe he could still help the commonwealth improve.  
  
A knock on the door made his head jerk up to see who it was. Sole was standing by the doorway, leaning into the frame on their shoulder.  
  
"You okay, buddy?"  
  
Danse smiled gently.  
  
"I'm getting there." he replied earnestly. He folded his jumpsuit and placed it on the nighstand, walking over to stand face to face with Sole. He owed them his life and he would never let them forget it.  
  
They sighed softly and tilted their head, internally questioning their motive for this meeting. Sole didn't say much unless it needed saying so whatever they came to inquire from him must've been important. There was a tense moment before they spoke and Danse briefly wondered if they'd come to regret sparing him, a feeling he never seemed to be able to let go off.  
  
"I have a proposition for you, if you're interested." they finally said.  
  
He arched a bushy eyebrow before they indulged him on their plan.  
  
\--  
  
The commonwealth was most exciting although it was so different from what the old files in her system had taught her. There were no longer bustling cities with buildings reaching the sky and most of the flora and fauna had changed quite drastically compared to her saved data. Curie was, however, delighted to experience and catalogue everything she could come across during her travels with Sole. As she had spent the past 83 years waiting for Vault-Tec personel to come collect her research, she was quite pleased to finally be released and even more satisfied when she learned what scientific breakthroughs the commonwealth had discovered. The human thirst for knowledge inspired her and when she had confided in Sole in her longing to understand things more and Sole had agreed to help her achieve it, she had been ecstatic. To change her metal chassis for bones and emotion was a marvelous feature that she would never forget.  
  
Of course people seemed to be wary of synths and sometimes downright rude but she was sure it was only because they hadn't gotten to know her yet. Curie would never hurt anyone unless they specifically needed it and if she wasn't sure she simply looked for Sole and followed their example.  
  
The sensation of feeling her clothes cling to her body in the rain or just the rain falling on her skin, wet drops soaking through her fabric and smoothing out her hair on her scalp, was thought-consuming. The way the sun warmed her body when she worked outside on the crops and how the sweat dripped down her face when she had been working for a while was so interesting and it was even more of a pleasure to find that even just briefly standing in the shade could make her cool down. All the scientific data she simply knew as facts came to be true as she lived them. The breeze of the wind on her neck caused her to shiver, an autonomic reaction that suddenly had more meaning than words. The tingle of happiness that sprung from her stomach to her chest when the settlement had their shared dinners together, everyone joined to wind down after a full days work, was suddenly more than a release of serotonin due to emotional stimuli. There were emotions and sensations connected to words now and she had trouble remembering how it used to be before she had feelings.  
  
Half the time she wondered how anyone could stay clear when there was so many things to experience around them all the time and the other half she wondered what else she could feel. She felt the rush of adrenaline when she entered combat on her travels with Sole, a bubbling curiousity when she came across something new and different and a sense of satisfaction when she finished notes on a new subject, although when one subject was concluded there were three more around the corner.  
  
And yet there was one subject that she didn't seem to come to understand or experience and something she had only observed, not felt. Curie wondered what intimacy with another person would feel like, to have ones heart flutter at the mere mention of another persons name like in the books she used to read back in the vault. She could see it between Sole and their lover, in the subtle hints inbetween their banter and the soft glances they gave eachother. When they went to their shack for the night there was a different kind of spring in their legs, their fingers intertwined as they returned to their shared abode together and she wanted to experience whatever wonderful emotion made their eyes gleam like that.  
  
So she had proposed an idea to Sole, her mentor and friend, and asked them to help her find someone to love. Sole had at first just stared at her, squinting their eyes slightly perhaps to understand what she meant, before they smiled.  
  
"What brought this on?" they asked her, relaxing their shoulders as they leaned against the side of the building.  
  
"I was observing you and your, what to say, _special friend_ and it made me curious. You two are very important to eachother, yes? You feel different together?"  
  
Something changed in their eyes and a blush crept on their face. Another emotion Curie was excited to experience, modesty.  
  
"It's not really something you can just jump into, it takes time for that kind of love to form."  
  
Curie wrinkled her nose in a frown. If it took time then it was important to start soon as to not prolong the process.  
  
"But it is possible, yes? You can help me?"  
  
Sole took a deep breath and looked at the clouds drifting by on the sky for a moment before their eyes returned to hers.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."  
  
She smiled big and clasped her hands together before she wrapped her arms around their shoulders. They softly patted her back and chuckled against her.  
  
\--

  
Sole spent a full week considering the plan they had formed after Curie had asked for their help. It seemed to make sense and it certainly didn't feel wrong to them, on the contrary it actually made them feel hopeful. Ever since Danse had returned with them from that bunker, after they so eloquently told that prick Maxson to get fucked, he had gone quiet and withdrawn himself from the group. Slowly and surely he did seem to get better. He offered to help out more in building the settlement and doing repairs, something he was quite good at considering his physique, but they still thought he spent a little too much time alone with his thoughts. He'd been brainwashed by the brotherhood to hate what he was and it wasn't an easy habit to kick.  
  
When Curie had asked her to find her a partner Sole had first wanted to say no flat out. Curie was far too naïve and innocent for the usually corrupted and sometimes downright creepy commonwealth but they didn't want to crush her hopes. She was so new to the whole being human thing, it was both endearing and annoying.  
  
The plan was to send Curie and Danse off on a few trips to spend time together, hopefully finding a spark that could start a fire in both of them. Sole had arranged for the pair to travel from settlement to settlement in the disguise of dropping off and picking up supplies, dealing with any repair or medical inquiries and just plain making sure things were alright with the settlers. They felt really clever having come up with the plan. Danse would assume the role of the bodyguard/handyman and Curie would be sent out to gather intel and making sure the settlers were healthy. There was no reason for anyone to question it, least of all the pair being sent out, and Sole hoped that something would happen between the two. If there was no romance between them when they came back then atleast a friendship might've bloomed and lord knew they both needed a friend. A friend with something in common.  
  
Not to mention that they seemed to compliment eachothers personalities very well. Danse would keep Curie grounded and out of trouble while she would hopefully get him to unwind and relax and in best case scenario, come to terms with who he was. Sole loved them both dearly but there was only so much they could do. Hopefully this would all work out just fine.  
  
After Sole had knocked on Danse's door and interrupted his scheduled reminiscence, they had lured him outside to propose their idea. Curie was almost certainly a clear go on the mission but Danse may've been in need of some persuasion so they wanted to make sure he was onboard before Curie found out. They didn't want Danse to think they were tossing him out so they laid out the plan they only way he'd understand. He was needed for a mission to secure the supplylines across the commonwealth and to protect and guard a chosen Sanctuary representative to ensure the well-being and satisfaction among the established settlements. The mission was expected to take time but was absolutely vital to the prosperity of the commonwealth and failure was unacceptable. Sole gave him a stern look after they had laid down the basics and he had stared back with his arms behind his back like a good soldier.  
  
"Do you wish to take on this mission?" they asked him with a ridiculous authority in their voice. Sole almost couldn't keep their face straight, finding the situation quite amusing but Danse seemed sincere and almost grateful that they did something familiar to him.  
  
"Yes, general. It would be my pleasure to assist in this mission."  
  
They smiled at him and there was a twitch in his face that almost looked like the start of a smile back. The soldier in him ran deep. Too deep.  
  
"Excellent. You will have tomorrow to prepare before you leave at dawn the day after tomorrow. Is this alright?"  
  
"Yes, general. Though, might I ask, who is the chosen representative?"  
  
Sole couldn't stop the sly smile creeping up but stopped it before he noticed anything.  
  
"You will be escorting Curie. She will tend to wounded and sick while you carry out repairs."  
  
They watched his face closely for any reaction at the mention of her name but his face was clear. The brotherhood had conditioned him good to be a proper soldier. Hopefully by the time they returned from the settlement trips some of it would have washed off.  
  
"You are dismissed." they said before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you'll do good."  
  
Danse nodded in appriciation before he flashed them a weak smile and returning back to his shack. Sole turned around to face the commonroom where Curie spent most of the evenings and sighed. One down, one to go.  
  
\--  
  
Before Sole had even finished their sentence Curie had lit up like a star in the sky.  
  
"Oh this is most wonderful news! When will we depart? I would very much like a sample of mutfruit from the Warwick Homestead and from that wonderful Greygarden, and I would so enjoy to observe the radscorpions when they are undisturbed and oh! Do you think monsieur Danse would mind if we took a detour past vault 81? I would very much like to see how they are doing and-"  
Sole placed their hands on her shoulders and lightly shook her back into the present. They spent a full minute looking into her eyes and each time Curie attempted to speak they would shake their head until her mouth closed again. Once Sole was sure she had calmed down they resumed explaining the mission.  
  
"So, as I was saying. You and Danse will visit each settlement in the order I'm writing down in this file and you'll fill out the questions in as few words as possible. Preservation is key, okay? We don't have a whole lot of paper to go around, might wanna bring some new stacks back actually."  
  
Curie took a breath and opened her mouth with her finger pointing up to signal a question but Sole had cat-like reflexes and interrupted.  
  
"You will depart the day after tomorrow, you will be given the full day tomorrow to prepare and if you want to go over the mission with Danse I'm sure he's more than happy to prepare with you."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Curie softly attempted to speak again. The moment had allowed her to consider the proposition and Sole wondered if perhaps they had underestimated her.  
  
"May I ask, general, are you not better suited than I for this?"  
  
Sole tensed as they hadn't expected her to ask as to why they were sending her and Danse instead of tagging along themselves as per usual.  
  
"Uhhh... I'm tired." they stated and the doubt in Curies eyes had them quickly add "And I just thought you'd like the fresh air and the researching thing, y'know, you're kinda limited here in Sanctuary."  
  
Her eyes seemed to soften and perk up at the mention of research.  
  
"Is there anything in particular you want me to look into, general?" she asked them. It seemed as if Curie suspected a hidden agenda and hell, she wasn't wrong but Sole knew how to play people.  
  
"Any research you conduct in the field is absolutely valuable to us, Curie. And I know you'll be thorough and bring home many interesting facts of the commonwealth that the rest of us simply miss. You have such an eye for detail, if anyone other than you went it would be a wasted effort."  
  
She seemed to blush slightly at their comment and Sole thought they might've overdone it but she straigthened out her back and feigned a salute. She was sold.  
  
"I will not dissapoint you, general." she spoke as harshly as her gentle voice could muster and relaxed in a fit of laughter with Sole.  
  
This felt good. The plan felt good and both Danse and Curie seemed to be alright with the mission. They were hitting a lot of birds with one stone. Danse would get a small sense of purpose back, he'd get a duty to carry out and if luck would have it he'd have someone other than Sole to trust again. Curie would get to satiate her thirst for research of both human relations among the settlers and between herself and Danse, plus of the amazing wonders of the wasteland. And as a bonus Sole could kick back and relax for a bit in Sanctuary while the duo went on a supplytrip. Yeah, this felt real good.  
As long as they didn't run into any brotherhood patrols, of course. Or a synthpatrol that still seemed to pester the commonwealth. Or if they accidently startled a behemoth or a deathclaw matriarch or a mirelurk queen or-... shit.  
  
They didn't doubt the duos abilities to survive in the slightest but the wasteland was unforgiving and any chance of relaxing at Sanctuary during their mission was gone. Sole made a mental note to remember handing them a minutemen-flaregun for emergencies, it was the best they could do for now. 


	2. The preperation

Danse woke up at the crack of dawn as he usually did. There would be about an hour before Sanctuary truly woke up which suited him just fine. The morning had a different kind of stillness in contrast of the evening, everyone was slowly stirring awake and taking their time to leave their home. It was quiet and somber and Danse needed the time to get out of his head. It was hard to forget years of training and lessons about abominations and every morning there was a moment where he was still on the Prydwen amongst his brothers, waiting to serve another day. But he always woke up in the darkness in the shack Sole had built with him. He always woke up alone and full of shame because of what he was.  
  
He sighed into his pillow and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. No matter how hard he fought it he was constantly surrounded by guilt and fear and it took strength he didn't know he had to supress it when Sole was around. After all they'd been through, alone and together with him, they still had it in them to walk with fire in their eyes. He didn't want them to feel ashamed of him. Danse was a soldier and he needed to be guided and controlled, and when Maxson had given up on him, no, _abandoned_ him, he had put his loyalty in Sole instead. They'd been nothing but kind to him despite how he treated their other friends sometimes when he lost control of himself, despite his mood changes and constant need for validation, despite being an abomi- a synth. When they had told him about the mission they planned he hadn't even considered what the mission was or what they wanted. He'd do anything for them. He said yes before he fully understood that they had asked him if he _wanted_ to do it. It was still a fresh concept and the freedom it granted him was intimidating. What did he want? Where was he going from here on out?  
  
He remained still in the comfort of his bed, relishing the moment of solitude before he was expected to make a presence in the settlement. Codsworth was already up and about, whirring around the settlement and a faint smell of cigarette smoke crept in through the small window, a sign that Nick was getting ready for his shift at the guardspost by the bridge. Another few minutes would pass until Deacon did his usual 'good morning neighbor' shout to MacCready who was more than happy to indulge him, shouting it back across the road. The mornings in Sanctuary had become predictable and while Danse found it comforting he also found it very mundane. There'd been routines and regularity aboard the Prydwen as well but there had always been people returning and leaving for missions, each morning had a different set of people every time. But before the familiar banter had begun there was a knock on the door.  
  
Reluctant to leave the warmth of his bed, he slowly eased his legs down to the floor, hissing at the cold that hit his bare feet. He kept the blanket wrapped around his shoulders both to keep some of the heat and because he was wearing nothing but his blue pyjama pants. The visitor knocked once again, this time harder, and he opened the door with a glare that faded immidiately when Sole arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you were a morning person." they said as they moved past him into his room. They flicked the lightswitch to chase away the darkness and Danse shielded his eyes from the intrusive light.  
  
"Sometimes." he replied. "What brings you here this early? Is something wrong?"  
  
They shot him a questioning glance while slumping down in the arm chair by the window.  
  
"Ah, no, I just... There's a few things I wanna tell you about the mission, wanna get it out before I forget."  
  
Danse sat on the ottoman to face them and pushed it back a little bit so he wasn't uncomfortably close. Sole had explained to him fairly soon in their friendship that there would be no secrets or shame between them and that if there was ever anything bothering him that he had to speak up, but he still felt that it was important to keep some sort of distance.  
  
"Well first of all" they began, extending their fingers to count. "I want you to talk to Deacon about disguises incase you run into some brotherhood patrol. He should have some tips so they don't notice you and he probably has some kind of easy costume he could lend you for the trip."  
  
They paused. Danse nodded a confirmation that he had understood their request and they resumed counting on their fingers.  
  
"Secondly, I've drawn out the path you should be going on this map but if you wanna take a detour or whatever then please do. And take your time with each settlement, there's no rush here. Make sure you have a good time."  
  
He frowned. They weren't going on a vacation so he couldn't quite understand why they felt the need to add the last part but before he could question their words they continued.  
  
"And thirdly, you gotta be gentle to Curie, okay? She's still trying to get used to the whole having flesh thing, y'know, just be patient with her. She's gonna need protection too, like a lot of protection. Don't be surprised if you turn around and she's run off somewhere because a bush looks like it's an extinct species."  
  
His frown persisted but now his eyes were wider. Was this a babysitting mission? Surely Curie was more than reasonable to stay on track, even for an abo- a synth. He had seen her handle a gun and she was more than adequate in using it and why would she risk the mission for a bush? It was true that he hadn't spent that much time with her, he hadn't spent much time with anyone, and he didn't quite know her more than he knew of her but surely it couldn't be that bad. If Curie truly was a risk for the mission then Sole would've either not sent her at all or mustered up a bigger team.  
  
"And, uh, fourthly..." Sole stared at a point above his shoulder, their brain frantically trying to remember. It happened sometimes that they forgot something even in the process of doing it. They'd been through a lot and it was only natural for them to respond to the stress of it all. They shut their eyes tight and sighed, fingers paused on the fourth point. Danse put a warm hand on their knee. He was never much for verbal support but he wanted to be there for them. No one was unbreakable, though Sole came damn close, and if they ever fell apart he would never forgive himself for not helping them the way they helped him. Softly they relaxed their hands and opened their eyes. Sole placed their hands on top of his and leaned forward a bit, straigthening their back.  
  
"Just be careful, okay? I know you're strong but it's not a picnic out there, just, please. Take care of Curie. And let her take care of you. Okay?"  
  
Their right palm graced his face and he leaned into it. Despite having had friends and comrades in the brotherhood he wasn't sure if he had felt such strongly for a person before. He had admired Maxson and he had cared for his teammates but this was stronger, more pure. Sole had become their family in a fraction of the time the brotherhood had been his friend. They shared a smile before Sole gently slapped him with a scoff.  
  
"Alright, so what did I ask you to do?"  
  
Danse leaned back on the ottoman and recited the conversation.  
  
"Speak to Deacon about a disguise to evade brotherhood patrols, you have drawn up a map for us to follow, keep an eye on Curie and be careful."  
  
"Good boy, Danse."  
  
Sole stood up and walked towards the door but hesitated with their hand on the doorknob. He was curious if they remembered their fourth point but instead they spoke over their shoulder.  
  
"I'm making breakfast in 20 minutes if you want any." and with that they left.  
  
He considered going back to bed, crawling down to regain the warmth on his legs but the sun was already above the horizon. Instead he strode over to the dresser, looked at the jumpsuit and felt the fabric under his fingers. It had been a part of him for so long. After Sole had brought him back to Sanctuary, after Maxson had spar- left him behind he had all but torn it off his body, as if the fabric was acid on his skin. It had felt like he didn't deserve to wear it, that the mere act of wearing the orange jumpsuit was a betrayal on its own. Luckily Soles constant looting had left them with several outfits in his size so that he didn't have to spend his days naked and embarrased although they had joked that no one would've mind. He placed the jumpsuit in a drawer and pulled out a plain t-shirt and retrieved the jeans that was hanging off the edge of the bed. Danse didn't think he would ever wear the jumpsuit again although something told him that it wasn't because he didn't deserve it. After the months he had spent glaring at it, as if it was taunting him, he didn't feel as if it was fire under his hands anymore. It felt just as cold as any other garment in the drawer and finally he didn't feel naked without it. 

\--

Curie always slept too long in the morning, not used to fighting the urge to go back asleep after the initial wakeup. Sanctuary was already awake and bustling by the time Sole knocked on her door with a bowl of oatmeal in their hands. Grateful for the breakfast she had invited them in, still in her bed under her blanket although now sitting and she dug in on the breakfast as Sole sat down on the couch by her dresser. 

They had explained the concept of privacy and while Curie was well aware that there were things that she had to keep hidden from other people and that people were in their right to keep things hidden from her, Sole was different. They were her best friend and her guide to being human, Curie would never hide anything from them. They had tried explaining it again, that some things were meant to be shared with friends and some things weren't and that every type of relationship had restrictions but Curie had simply insisted that Sole was to be a part of all of it. There was no one she trusted more than them. They had sighed out of resignation and finished the lesson by saying that as long as she was comfortable, things should be fine. 'Trust your instinct' they'd told her and she valued the advice greatly.

Curie sat at the head of the bed with her legs crossed under the blankets. The oatmeal was warm and despite it being fairly basic she savored each mouthful. Food was such an interesting experience, spices and food combinations alone could occupy her thoughts for hours but to actually taste the things she had seen people drool over was such a delight.  
  
"We gotta get you some real food soon." Sole said with a smile. Curie raised her eyebrows with the spoon in her mouth and they smiled. "Pizza, now that was some seriously good food." 

"I have read about this. It is flat bread with tomato sauce and grated cheese, no? And you can put many more things on top if it! Sounds absolutely marvelous, perhaps we can recreate it sometime."

Sole chuckled and leaned forward with their elbows on their knee. 

"Are you excited about the mission? There's something I wanna talk to you about."

"I am very excited, my friend. I cannot thank you enough for giving me this opportunity. Just imagine all the things I will discover!"

Curie finished her breakfast with a few clinks as she scraped the oatmeal off the bowl. If she put some mutfruit on top of this it would be so delicious, she had to remember that for another morning.

"I'm sending you off tomorrow with Danse and as you already know, he's not exactly friendly with the brotherhood. It's absolutely vital for both of your safety that you do not expose his previous affiliation with them and if you see him hiding or putting on a disguise, you gotta stay with him. Alright? Just go along with whatever he says."

"Surely they would not hurt him?"

She could see pain flash behind their eyes but they tried to smile anyway. The brotherhood appeared to be people of science and technological advancement, they seemed to strive for knowledge and she could understand them. But when Sole returned that night with Danse right behind them, they had said that they were no longer to be trusted and should be avoided whenever possible. This had left Curie distraught, she had looked forward to working with them and especially along side them in her new body. As a robot there was only so much she could assist with but with hands to perform experiments with and no stream of fire from her bottom she could be so helpful. And yet Sole had forbidden it.

"Curie... I know that they have facilities you could do wonders in but they're not good people. It's too dangerous with them, they're too dangerous. I'm sorry but you really need to stay away from them."

There was a feeling welling up in her chest and she could recognize it as dissapointment mixed with sadness. But Sole would never lie to her, they would never intentionally hurt her and despite the feeling creeping up on her, she smiled gently. 

"If you ask me not to do this, then I will not." 

Sole relaxed at the response and Curie with them. She found it odd that another person could influence her own emotions, if Sole was happy then she was happy too. If Sole was crying then it didn't matter what Curie had been feeling before, tears would form at her eyes despite not knowing what was wrong. 

"There's another thing too."

Curie rose from the bed, kicking the blanket off her legs and wincing at the chill on the ground. She wasn't used to the constant sensation of everything, anything that touched her skin made her react and sometimes it was overpowering. Her brain was constantly being fed information from her surroundings and it was sometimes difficult to think on her own, thoughts kept being interrupted by sharp noises in her ears or the smell of dirt and so on. She walked over to her dresser to pull out her clothing, her favorite being a laundered denim dress but it was not meant to be worn for work. Instead she pulled out a baseball uniform and began taking off her nightgown. Sole turned around on the couch to face away, a hint she had learned meant that this was a moment too private even for friends. 

"When you are away on this mission, I hope you... This will be a good opportunity for you to... Uhh..."

Curie looked over to Sole, wondering what was happening to her friend. Was this another moment of memory loss? 

"I'm not sure how to be subtle about this and still get my point across."

"Surely you can just tell me? There are no secrets between us, you told me this."

Sole laughed softly and Curie felt warm inside.

"Yeah, you're right but this isn't a secret per say. It's more like, I don't know, unimportant information?"

"Nonsense, my friend! All information is important. Where would we be if information was simply disregarded?"

This made Sole laugh a little louder and longer and the warmth begun to spread across her limbs. There was a bubble in her chest rising and she recognized this as joy. Sole had such a lovely laugh.

"You're completely right, Curie. But if I'm too straightforward then I might, uh, tamper with the results? Anyway, just, uh, have fun. On the mission. With Danse. Have fun with Danse. He might seem a bit uptight but, uh, I'm sure you can convince him. To have fun."

Curie was surprised at Soles sudden speaking pattern, it sounded erratic and impulsive. They seemed to be hiding something but there was no logic to it, what could they possible withhold from her and still attempt to inform her of? 

"General, what are you speaking of?"

She had finished putting on the uniform and walked over to Sole. If she could look into their face maybe she could detect what secrets they had, if they had any. It was surprisingly easy to spot a lie although Sole certainly had their way with words. But before she could inspect their facial features they stood up and placed their hands on her shoulders, throwing her off guard.

"I want you to be happy and safe, Curie. Danse will protect you but he'll need you to protect him too. You two will make a great team together, okay?"

Curie tried to salvage her posture and scan Soles face for clues but there was only honesty. She smiled and hugged them. Hugs were so wonderful, to embrace someone you love and bring them comfort. She remembered pre-war studies that said that hugging was important for the body and soul and she tried to apply it where it seemed to fit. It was a marvelous sensation as well. Sole put their arms around her shoulders and patted her back and it brought such satisfaction to her, it filled her with joy from her head to her toes. Curie had never imagined she could feel this close to another person, to consider another sentient being to be family, although Dr. Collins had been close. They let go of eachother and Sole walked towards the door.  

"Take it easy today, Curie. Prepare for the mission tomorrow but don't go overboard."

"I will be as efficient and as vigilant as always, general. But I will try to, what to say, relax."

Sole smiled at her before they dissapeared behind the door and Curie was feeling oddly calm. She had been out in the commonwealth before and knew more or less what to expect and she had begun preparing as soon as Sole had given her the details of the plan and yet the expected elation had simmered down. Perhaps something was wrong although nothing _felt_ wrong, or perhaps she wasn't looking as forward to it as she had initially assumed. She spent a moment wondering about her state of mind until she realized that it was the reasurring smile of her friend that had put her to ease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please notify me of any spelling mistakes, i hope you enjoy.


	3. The morning of the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna get way longer than i expected, sorry  
> also please let me know about any spelling errors or words that don't make sense, i hope you enjoy

It was still dark when he rose from the bed on the morning of the mission. Sole had told them to leave at dawn and although they were generally very lenient he thought it best to be ready. The preperation had gone smoothly, more or less, speaking with Deacon was always a strained conversation but it had gotten easier with time. He had at first offered a range of outfits, most notably a policemans uniform complete with a holster for a 10mm and handcuffs, the latter presented with a wink to which Danse had replied to with a stern glare, but they had settled on an ushanka hat, a pair of sunglasses and a surgical mask. There was no need for a complete ensemble since they only needed to not draw attention to themselves and he wasn't about to wear his brotherhood uniform anyway. Deacon also suggested that he remained silent incase they stumbled upon a patrol, a voice could be just as revealing as a face. Danse wasn't sure what was a lie and what wasn't when it came to Deacon, and sometimes he wasn't sure why Sole trusted him so much, but he seemed sincere and he took the advice to heart. When Deacon suggested that he kept silent all through the mission just incase anyone was around to hear him, he had forced out a 'thank you', grabbed the items and left.  
  
The map had been studied well and he had memorized the roads they would be traveling on and a few covert sideroads just incase they encountered trouble. He suspected that it would take a minimum of two weeks just to travel between the settlements and at least an additional week of work. Probably another week if Curie was as careless as Sole had described her. He sighed. It was a month long mission and although he was relieved to be finally be of use and out of the far too comfortable settlement, it was a long time to be out on the road. Especially with company he wasn't so familiar with. This mission wouldn't be his first, far from it, and he had often gone away with people he didn't know but they had all followed a brotherhood protocol. It was easy to be among strangers when they all followed the same rules and with Curie he just didn't know. Sole never told them what to do and what not to do, other than the ever so eloquent 'don't be a dick' rule that had been enforced after the great MacCready and Deacon prankwar that had gone way out of hand. Don't be a dick. He could do that.  
  
Otherwise the mission was fairly clear. Go to each settlement, repair what is broken and let Curie repair the people who are broken. Stay on track, avoid the brotherhood patrols and stay safe.  
He lingered on the stay safe part, trying to think back to when he had embarked on brotherhood missions. Maxson had been a strict ruler but he had remained grounded, often making sure that each soldier had tailored attention. He had told him to stay safe too but he couldn't remember if he sounded the same as Sole did. Maxson had said it in a way that made them feel close but with strict boundaries, like a teacher to a student or a boss to a worker and it had been exactly as their relationship should've been. Danse had been a soldier and Maxson his leader and yet as he traveled with Sole, Danse had become more. Sole was still his leader, everyones leader and still everyones friend. When they told him to stay safe he felt the concern in their voice and despite them being a general of the Minutemen, outranking him by far they had said it like they were family. Like he was their brother. Danse smiled at the thought. When he had found out he was a synth, not a human, it had crushed him and when the brotherhood exiled him he was in a thousand pieces. His family, the only family he'd ever known, had cast him out in the cold and turned their backs but Sole had stood by him, stronger than anything he'd ever seen. Even when he lashed out at them, even when he cursed synths and ghouls and mutants alike to hell, even when he couldn't say anything at all, words rotting in his mouth, they had stood by him with a hand on his shoulder and love in their eyes that slowly put him back together.  
  
The mission would be a success. He would never allow anything else.  
  
\--  
  
The alarm clock that Sole had graciously set at 6 AM for Curie had gone off without a hitch, blaring it's beeps continously as if the world never ended. Despite this, Curie remained in bed, partly because it was so hard to leave that wonderfully soft and warm bed and partly because she was hoping that maybe it would stop once it realized she would not respond to it. Sole had suspected that Curie would remain passive and had asked Sturges to change the wiring so that it would only stop once the button was pushed and after 10 minutes of loud beeping it had obviously worked. Sleeping soundly in their bed halfway across Sanctuary Sole remained in bliss next to their lover, hoping that the mission would begin as planned. Next door to Curie, however, a frustrated Piper burst out the door in her pyjamas before knocking hard on her door.  
  
"Please, come back later, it is far too early." Curie softly sang from underneath the blanket.  
  
"Damn right it is." Piper retaliated with an angry huff. "Some of us had guard duty last night and need to sleep, turn it off!"  
  
"Madame, the floor is too cold and I am far too comfor-"  
  
Curie was interrupted as Piper forced the door open and flew across Curies little house to the alarm, grabbed it with both hands and slammed it to the ground. Shocked she sat up in the bed, her sleepy eyes strained and yet wide open at the mess on the floor. Piper was taking deep, heaving breaths and as she realized her ridiculous outburst she froze.  
  
"Oh shi- damn. Oh damn, I'm sorry Curie, I didn't mean to- I just... I'm really sorry."  
  
They both remained still in the dim light of the morning, Curie with her hands gripping the blanket by her chest and Piper who stood with a mess of metal and wires by her feet. It took a few seconds before Curie was smiling a wide smile and Piper joined in, both losing it in a fit of giggles. Pipers cheeks were pink with embarrassment and she placed a palm across her eyes to hide herself.  
  
"It is quite alright, madame. You are much better at waking me than the alarm."  
  
It hadn't taken long for the two of them to become friends. Everyone in Sanctuary had their reason for being there but they all shared Soles friendship and like a web they had grown attached to eachother as well. Piper and Curie especially as they both shared a thirst for knowledge, Piper scouring the commonwealth for malignant secrets and Curie seeking science in the rubble and regrowth of a new world. It didn't hurt that Curie needed a guiding hand where Sole couldn't lead her and Piper enjoyed the trust Curie placed in her.  
  
Piper bent down to pick up the pieces of the broken electronics as Curie gently slid her legs out from under the blanket. The cold air gave her goosebumps and she felt the soft hairs on her legs rise to protest leaving the heat. She bent down to assist Piper in the cleaning but she waved her away.  
  
"Curie, you need to get ready. I don't know if you've noticed but Danse is really punctual."  
  
"Oh it's alright, madame. I packed my traveling bag yesterday and I have already memorized each settlement and their default medical requirements."  
  
"You mem-... what, all of the settlements? How is that even possible?"  
  
The scrambled pieces of the alarmclock were now balanced in Pipers arms and she straightened her back. Curie had begun to stick her legs in a pair of pants that were slightly too large for her but were held up with a rope she had made out of carefully woven razorgrain.  
  
"I... I am not sure. I simply read the list I compiled of all known diseases among the settlers and crossreferenced it to the settlement location to see if there might be a connection, and in general there are no limitations to these new diseases that has flourished in the commonwealth. However in a few locations there are certain factors that directly influence-"

"Okay, okay! You're smart, I get it." Piper teased her. "Now go get some breakfast and get ready, Danse was pacing a hole in the ground. I know Sole didn't give you guys an exact time but soldier boy is an early bird."  
  
They hugged over the broken alarmclock and Piper left for her well-deserved sleep after she dumped the pieces at Sturges workshop. Curie resumed getting dressed and headed outside for the shared kitchen to cook up some breakfast. She vaguely remembered something about having mutfruit for breakfast but discarded the idea when she smelled an omelette in the air.  
  
\--  
  
It had begun to get bright out when Danse decided to wait for Curie in the kitchen. He had overheard her a few times about the importance of breakfast and he knew that at one point through the morning she would eventually come by. The few times he had observed her he had noticed she had a particular fondness of the first meal of the day which was something of a surprise as she was notorious for spending the entire morning in her bed, fast asleep. He realized quite bitterly that mornings would not be as swift as he would've wanted.  
  
As he spent the first halfhour waiting in the dining area, flicking through a few of MacCreadys missplaced comics, he wondered briefly if he should go over to her house and see how she was doing. Sole had assured him that she would not be a difficult traveling companion although still not quite easy, patience was key with her. But he remained worried that they would leave too late in the day to fit the schedule he had mentally prepared. Sole had said they should leave at dawn and he had taken it quite literally, a mistake he often made in the presence of his new family. The brotherhood had always been strict and literal but Sole and their company had always been generally vague and free in doing what they wanted. The mission wasn't timed and although he was feeling rather annoyed that it wasn't going according to his plan, he also knew his place well enough to know that he had no reason complain about it.  
  
Suddenly he heard the creaking of a door opening and he jerked his head up a little too violently, thinking it was Curie who finally came awake. Instead Cait jumped at his sudden outburst before sighing with a hand clutching her chest.  
  
"Jesus fuck Danse. Could'a killed a girl with that scare."  
  
"I'm, uh... Sorry. Good morning."  
  
"Mornin', tin can."  
  
She shuffled past him towards the kitchen and he returned to the comic. He wasn't very excited about the nicknames he was given by the Sanctuary residents but Sole had assured him it was all out of love. He wasn't too sure if that was true but there was a good chance he was simply too used to the way the brotherhood adressed him by his rank. He listened to the sounds of Cait cooking in the kitchen, sounds he found peculiar and yet comforting. The cracking of the eggs and the whisking as she beat them into a mixture, the sizzle as she poured it into the hot pan and the occasional clanking of the spatula hitting the steel. The smell itself was also quite warming, the food in the brotherhood had been basic and more often than not it'd been simple sustenance paste in neat packages. To smell actual food, not to mention to taste it, had definitely made his transition from the life of a soldier to one of a settler a lot easier. Sole had taught everyone a few easy recipes although he was still pretty bad at it.  
  
The door opened once again but the sound of Caits cooking had disturbed his solitude enough so that it didn't startle him. He softly looked up and tried not to sigh out of relief as Curie walked towards him.  
  
"Ah! Monsiuer Danse, bonjour. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Good morning, Curie. I slept fine. I, uh, hope you did too."  
  
Pleasantries weren't completely unknown to him though they were rusty and felt unfamiliar in his mouth.  
  
"Yes, it was most wonderful. I am so pleasantly surprised about how good sleeping feels and to dream. It's simply marvelous. It is quite astonishing how little control I have over it, and to think I had this kind of imagination!"  
  
Danse nodded. He knew that she hadn't had a human body for long although if it truly was human in its most sincere definition was debatable. Dreaming was both a blessing and a curse. Some dreams left Danse in a daze when he woke up, grasping desperately at the details so he didn't forget and some dreams left him sweaty and trembling in the darkness of his room. He frowned. Surely it counted as human? He knew very well what he was but there would always be a part of him denying it and clinging to the things that made him feel human.  
  
"Danse? Are you alright?"  
  
Curies voice woke him from his thoughts and the gentle hand she placed on his shoulder felt like fire. He was still disgusted with himself and his 'science project' body despite the constant reassurance from Sole that he was, had been and always would be human no matter what anyone said. It didn't help that Curie was a synth as well, one who revelled in that fact although he couldn't quite blame her. To transition from metal to flesh would be quite overwhelming, he could understand that but she wasn't human. Neither one of them were.  
  
"I'm fine. You should get something to eat before we head out." he replied, reminding her of the mission and hopefully hurrying it along. He had to keep his mouth in check, Sole had specifically forbidden him to talk derogatorily about synths whether it was about himself or anyone else. They insisted that the brotherhood had brainwashed him into thinking whatever suited them and while he was certain the brotherhood had pushed certain subjects harder he refused to think that they would stoop so low as to brainwash their soldiers. They fought for a good cause, for the saving of humanity, how could that ever be bad? But the more Sole pointed out the controlling behaviour that stood out from behaviour of the minutemen, the more Danse realized that while the brotherhoods intentions were good their actions were somewhat questionable.  
  
His thoughts were disturbed once again as he heard Curie ask Cait for some of her omelette and Caits laughing response. At first she resisted, taunting Curie with a plate of it and only agreed to give her the plate if she gave her something sweet in return. Of course, Curie was far too innocent to know what she meant and asked if a box of sugarbombs would be alright. Cait sighed and a small smile graced her lips before she handed her the plate, defeated. It was difficult to say no to Curie, something he'd been lucky to only have experienced twice, although he suspected there were a few more times coming along the road. She slumped down infront of him and happily began to eat.    
  
"Will you not be eating?" she asked him between bites.  
  
"I ate earlier. Are you ready to leave when you're finished?"  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled as she chewed, the omelette quite clearly delicious.  
  
"Yes, I am all ready and excited to go. This will be so much fun, monsieur Danse."  
  
He looked at her slightly perplexed. He hadn't really expected going around the commonwealth hammering walls into place and making sure turrets were up to par was going to be fun but it was true that they both had different opinions of fun. Danse wasn't completely sure he even had an opinon of what fun would be. Completing the mission would be satisfying but he suspected that it didn't quite count. She looked at him, curious about his silence, and he gave her a short smile.  
  
"Yes. This will be... fun."


	4. Abernathy and co-op

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if there is any typing error or if something doesn't make sense. thank you and I hope you enjoy!

The sun had risen quite a bit over the horizon when they finally departed from the gates of Sanctuary although it was still morning, which had Danse internally sighing with relief. They would still make it as far as Sunshine Tidings Co-op unless Abernathy Farm had some incredible distress that would soak up their time but it seemed highly improbable. The farm was close enough so that if anything happened it wouldn't take long for whoever of the companions at Sanctuary to react and come to their aid.

They passed the truck stop where Strong chose to spend most of his time, away from humans but close to his leader. The area reeked of rotten meat and blood which was common for a supermutant and Danse was more than happy to keep walking by, still uncomfortable around _thing_ that reminded him of a nasty memory that still had him waking up in a cold sweat, but Curie in her relentless curiousity quickened her pace to shout a hello. Strong poked his head out from the garage where he had his chemistry station and upon seeing the bubbling little Curie he grunted out something that sounded like disgust before turning back inside. Danse thought that keeping a supermutant this close to their home, keeping one alive at all, was a huge mistake but Sole assured him it was safe and Sole wouldn't lie. Either they had complete control over the supermutant or the supermutant had been a good enough actor to let them think so and somehow the latter didn't seem likely. Curie seemed to want to go in after him but Danse called out to her and she quickly halted.

"Ah yes ofcourse, monsieur Danse. My apologies."

She quickly joined him and they resumed their walk across the path of grass and stone between the two settlements. They moved rather briskly as Danse seemed to rush over and had Curie not been lost in thought about Strong, she would've expressed her dismay at the pace they were at. Her synth-body had been designed to fit in with settlers and wastelanders and she wasn't built particularly strong as opposed to Danse's body that seemed to be nothing but muscle. Even without his powerarmor he moved like an unstoppable force. It was impressive and it was easy for her to rest her eyes on him as he worked, to watch the muscles twitch under his skin and sweat drip down his back, clinging to his clothes. She enjoyed looking at him because he always looked so human despite being a synth. Sole had told her a few times what her behaviour implied but she hadn't felt anything special, just that she enjoyed watching him. Just like she enjoyed hearing Preston laugh and Piper tell stories. Besides, she wasn't the only one staring. Cait would often join her and while she certainly made remarks indicating a romantic interest she seemed indifferent to pursuing him.

As Curie kept her thoughts occupied of the supermutant and how to best persuade him to examine him they arrived quietly to the farm. Danse was worried for a moment that she would continue walking into the shack and tapped on her shoulder. He had at first intended to hold her back with a firm hand on her shoulder but for a split second he remembered that he was an abomination and found himself unworthy to touch her. Another second reminded him that she too was a synth and yet somehow that idea didn't put him off as much. She knew what she was and never hid it (although Sole had told both of them to not reveal themselves as anything other than friends of the minutemen) as opposed to himself who had spent years under false pretenses in the brotherhood. He knew that Sole was giving him a second chance and this time he could be free to be whoever he wanted but he still felt deep guilt and shame. He felt less than dirt and while they were both synths she was fulfilling a purpose, she was medically trained and a scientist who could help humanity and he was nothing but a body that could hold a wrench and planks. He could be dead and it wouldn't matter to anyone.

"Oh thank you Danse, I was lost in thought. It is hard to keep my thoughts controlled and command my body at the same time. How would you like to begin?"

Curie noticed the frown that graced his face. She knew what he thought about synths, at least what he used to, and she felt her stomach knot when she considered that he might dislike her simply because of her history as a robot. Ever the optimist she quickly decided to change his mind about that. They may both be synths, but damnit, they could be human too. 

"I'll check in with Connie regarding the security and maintenance, you should speak to Blake about the settlers health and needs."

"Of course."

Curie smiled at him. She wanted him to know she was his friend and he was hers, and with her lips curled and eyes sparkling with warmth (as she envisioned it anyway) she hoped to reach through to him. There was nothing to be afraid of and yet Danse looked like a deer caught in headlights before returning to his tense posture. He only flashed her a small smile before walking away briskly, leaving Curie behind him. 

He felt warm and it bothered him. He shouldn't be feeling anything at all, he was a machine and yet a small smile had initiated a calm spreading through his body. Somehow they all accepted him, Sole and all their companions, even when he had been acting like a major asshole. When he reached Connie and followed her around the settlement with a toolbox and a few supplies, at least he was able to temporarily ignore any and all emotions and focus on the physical labor. After years of training it was hardly a workout but he was bathing in the rays of the sun and he worked with such intensity that sweat still formed on his skin. It felt familiar and comforting.

\--

It had taken a good three hours to examine the settlers and Curie felt exhausted. She loved helping them, even with the menial tasks like dressing a wound or explaining a condition, but her human brain and muscle didn't quite have the power capacity that her robot body had had and she found herself frequently getting tired. It was an interesting feeling that she was grateful to experience although it forced her to take breaks from her work when she would rather just keep going. The last patient of the settlement was sitting in a chair across from her in a small room in the back for privacy, her hands softly clasped at her lap while awaiting Curies medical opinion. She was nervous, Curie noted, not from considering the situation and the common emotional response to it but by the way their eyes were darting from her face to her notes to their hands and back. She sat very tense, shoulders almost reaching her chin and her breaths were forced and uneven, as if she was somehow forgetting to breathe. 

"So..." they started. Curie noticed a faint shiver in their voice. "Is it bad?"

Curie attempted another reassuring smile and placed one of her hands ontop of the patients knee. 

"On the contrary, madame. It is most wonderful. The morning vomiting and nausea and sudden delay of your menstrual cycle indicates that you are pregnant." She paused for the reaction but the patients face had flattened from nervous to blank. The sudden and unexpected reaction left Curie silent, mind racing to grasp words but nothing that seemed to fit came out. Instead it was the patient who spoke, in a low almost-whisper. 

"Tom, you sonfoabitch."

"Madame?"

The patients gaze returned to Curie, focused and clear, her shoulders relaxing but still somewhat tight in her skin. Curie removed her hand in confusion, was she not happy to become a mother? Was it not a great achievement to have a child? The data in her head told her that a womans happiest moment was when she was with child (although Sole had assured her that not only was that a load of bullshit but that things were also much different in the post-war world) but surely starting a family resulted in some excitment, no? The woman infront of her left her mouth ajar, struggling to find the words as well.

"We, uh... We're not ready for this. We made sure it wouldn't happen. How... I mean he always, you know... Pulled out before he, uh, did... that..." The woman was blushing red and Curie wasn't sure if it was from anger or from embarrassment but decided to take precaution for both. 

"Before he ejaculated?" she spoke softly. "Did you use any other contraceptive?"

"Well there's not much else to use."

"Ah, of course." Curie trailed off. Condoms must either have been used up or expired in efficiency and there didn't seem to be a factory out there supplying the post-apocalypse with safe sex. Birth control would most definitely lose their potency after all this time as well and diaphragms could easily be turned into scraps and might be too difficult to use properly without education but surely people were aware that that method was flawed and prone to fail? 

"Madame, I am inclined to inform you that there is no proper way to prevent pregnancies other than abstinence. During intercourse there are many instances where sperm will leak out before ejaculation regardless of how, uhm, what to say... quick he is to react."

"Oh." she almost whispered. "No, yeah. Of course."

The young woman looked defeated but still accepted the news with posture. She let out weary sigh before standing up, extending her hand to shake Curie goodbye. Curie rose with her, grasping her hand in her own, firmly hugging the other womans palm. 

"Madame, if I may..."

The patient only looked at her, tilting her head questioningly before Curie continued. 

"Why are- ah, please stop me if I am intruding, but why are you not happy? Is this not good news?" 

The woman had a range of emotions flash behind her eyes as Curie studied her closely. Her hand was warm in her own cage of fingers but she didn't want to let go, not quite yet. Holding hands was intimate but not really inappropriate and she hoped that this would spark a bond woman to woman and not doctor to patient. The woman was hesitant to speak but Curies calculations paid off and with a soft huff she explained.

"It's just that this is a really harsh world we're living in and babies are so... fragile. We've only just started building this place up, it's not safe enough. We're not safe here yet and we can't take care of a baby." The woman had strings of red appearing in her eyes, due to strain Curie assumed, and by the way she kept blinking rapidly indicated that she was holding back tears. "There's not enough supplies to take care of a baby, there's barely enough to go around as it is. And Tom is just... He's not exactly the man I wanted to raise a child with. We were just fooling around, letting off steam. And now... Jeez, now we're stuck together for the rest of our lives."

The woman let go of her control just enough to let the tears well up in her eyes and spill over and as Curie gave her hand a comforting squeeze she smiled weakly. 

"Madame, I assure you that the Minutemen will help you as much as we can. The General is a good friend of mine and I will personally inform them of this settlements needs. You must not worry about that."

She smiled a little brighter and wiped the tears off her cheeks with her free hand. 

"As for your monsieur, I am afraid I do not have much experience myself but I am sure everything will work out. Who knows, you might be pleasantly surprised of how things turn out!"

The woman let out a scoff and Curie let go of her hand, it felt wrong to hold it any longer. Almost uncomfortable. 

"You haven't met Tom."

Curie was confused but laughed with the woman as it seemed most appropriate to the situation. Did not everyone possess the capabilities of parenthood? Even if he was lacking in parental abilities, could he not supplement the family with other attributes? Regardless she was still certain that things would work out, they were under the flag of the Minutemen lead by Sole and Sole would not fail.

\--

Danse was standing by the gate of the melonpatch, watching the small green stalks that were still only beginning to grow out of the soil. He was impressed that these settlers were able to grow something out of the ground that was so tarnished and punished by the enviroment. He was certain that there was not much nutrient in the earth anymore and yet these people were able to use it without proper education. The tall radiotower was giving him shade that cooled him down after the intense repairs he had made on the outer turrets and he almost began to shiver. 

He was waiting for Curie to give final instructions to Blake and Connie, something about basic preventive measures, and though she had invited him to listen as well he prefered a moment to himself. Working on the defenses was independent but he had been surrounded by other settlers and behind the radio tower there was no one in sight. There was only the muffled sound of Curies chatting from inside the shack and the occasional laughter from the other side and Danse enjoyed the privacy but it was cut short as a door creaked open and Curies voice got louder.

"I understand that this might be difficult to speak about, or well, I kind of understand, but this is very important. Of course you will have all the support you require but it is better to prevent, uhm, what to say, surprises."

"We understand completely and we will do as you said. Thank you." he heard Connie say. Blake spoke something in reply as well but his voice was too low to make out anything other than that it was a nervous mumble. Curie walked around the corner to where they had agreed to meet and Danse put the backpack back on his shoulders. 

"I hope I did not make you wait for too long, monsieur Danse." she told him with a smile. She did that an awful lot of the time, he remarked. It almost felt as if she was forcing it out of pity but Curie was not the kind of person who would look down upon someone else. No matter what the reason was, however, he wanted to make sure he could reply to her kindness. He smiled back briefly, a stern line of his lips before he spoke.

"Not at all. Are you ready to go?"

"Oui." she nodded.

They  began to track south of the radiotower until they found the road that would lead them to the next settlement. Soon after they would come across a fork in the road and the path to the west should be leading them straight to Sunshine Tidings Co-op. The distance between the settlements was short and while it was a nice relief compared to tomorrows march, the smell of the murky lake overwhelmed them as they crossed the small dam towards the settlement. Was there nowhere in the commonwealth that didn't reek of something? The Prydwen had been a safe haven for his nose, the only real smell being oil and cold air, and even the air in the Capital Wasteland had been gentle compared to this place. There was a jab of hurt when he thought about what he remembered it smelling like because of course, he didn't really remember that. He didn't know where the fabricated memories began and his consciousness ended but luckily he could push his thoughts away as they arrived to the settlement. 

"Hey, you! Mountain of muscle, get over here." he heard someone shout just as soon as they appeared over the hill. He frowned and turned to Curie as she placed a small hand on his upper arm. She softly giggled.

"I think he is speaking to you, monsieur Danse." 

"Oh. Right." He felt a little upset that a stranger would refer to him so casually but he was no longer in the ranks of the brotherhood, he was just another person among the rest, and he forced himself to swallow his pride. 

"Let us begin then, shall we?" she asked him and began walking away to one of the cabins that remained intact. It had been converted into a sickbay as he recalled. Each of the still standing cabins had been turned into either a warehouse or a storage but Curie had been with Sole at the time of the initial start of the settlement and she had insisted on having space only for medical situations. It was smart, of course, he wouldn't deny that but at the same time he didn't consider having resources and space reserved for occasional slipups a priority this early into the building process. 

He watched her walk away for a second before the shouting man began to wave his arm to grab his attention. Danse was beginning to feel a little annoyed but when he reached him and he extended his hand enthusiastically to welcome Danse his annoyance changed to something more humble. Bill, as he introduced himself as, had a firm handshake and a smile that showed off his teeth and Danse tried his best to reciprocate. 

"We're real glad to have you here. I got some ideas about improving the defenses to the north and maybe extending the farm to the south, there's plenty of space that we could use. Maybe you can take a look with me and tell me what you think about it."

Bill seemed to be a very happy person which was rare in the rubble of the commonwealth and Danse felt that it was a pleasant change of pace. There was so much shit happening all the time it was nice to see someone who looked at the future with bright eyes.

"I would be happy to take a look with you. Though I have to say that I can neither confirm nor deny any changes. It's up to the General."

"That's all I can ask." Bill said and flashed him another brilliant smile. 

He extended his arms to welcome Danse into the warehouse in the middle of the settlement and he was impressed to see a fully decorated workshop complete with both weapon and armor workbenches and a power armor station. The power armor that stood in the frame only had the chest piece and left side limbs and were of an old model, Danse recognized it as T-45. Bill seemed to have noticed Danses longing gaze and nudged him with his elbow.

"Beauty, eh? Jane and Andy are learning how to use it properly, we get attacked by super mutants a whole lot so the General decided to leave it here for us. It sure as hell is gonna get in handy."

Danse could feel his skin ache to once again don an suit, to feel the heavy armor both shield him and make him stronger, to feel like there was nothing in his way that could stop him. But he didn't deserve it. Instead he forced out a hum of agreement before turning his back to it, looking around for the mound of scrap and salvaged turret parts they would be assembling at the perimeter. Bill seemed to notice his notion and briskly walked over to the heap of metal behind them by the door, a tall mountain of dangerously stacked pieces of scrap that reached Danses torso in height. Bill began to pull pieces from the pile and toss them a little too carelessly into a wheelbarrow and with a jerk of his wrist he beckoned Danse closer. He too began to pull pieces from the pile but dropped them into the container rather than threw them from where he was standing. 

After they had filled the wheelbarrow and rolled it across the bumpy and uneven ground to the spots Sole had marked out weeks prior to the mission they began on constructing the turrets. It wasn't necessarily difficult to put them together, not after doing it for so many times he couldn't even remember just how many, but the sun was still high in the sky, bathing them with heat and Danse began to feel tired after the previous settlements repairs. He fumbled with the gears, dropping them occasionally and the sweat returned to his skin, threatening to drip into his eyes. 

They worked in comfortable silence for an hour before taking a break, sharing a can of purified water in the afternoon shade.With their backs against the wall inside the broken cabin they relaxed and Bill shared his vision for the settlement. His ideas were sound although a little too ambitious considering the amount of resources and manpower it would take to execute the plans but Danse liked his passion and would certainly make note of it to the General. A man like that would be outstanding in the brotherhood. After their brief respite they resumed their assembling at the perimeter, working diligently until the sun began to sink below the horizon. The heat that poured the sweat down their skin began to chill them and it wasn't long before Bill smacked Danse on the back and told him that there wasn't much left and he could do it by himself in the morning, earning a satisfied sigh from Danse. 

Danse arched his back, stretching his spine until he heard a soft crack and relaxed by the small kitchen shack by the warehouse, waiting for his turn for a bowl of stew. Curie was still in the cabin and he considered bringing her some dinner but felt that he didn't have the right to disturb her. What she did was important and private between her and whoever else was in there and Bill had managed to find a new way to talk about work which trapped Danse at the table, silently eating his stew while listening halfheartedly to the eager man. It wasn't until the bowl was empty and the small streaks of stew had grown dry and flaky on the plastic bowl that Danse noticed it had gone properly dark. The sun had set and the stars had begun to twinkle above them and yet Curie was still not out from the cabin.  He quickly excused himself from Bill who didn't seem to notice as another settler had fallen prey to his passionate speech about the benefits of expanding the farm. The dining area had been lit up with electricity and the path to the cabin was surprisingly dark. Danse stumbled twice on a dimple in the ground before he reached the building, cursing softly under his breath. There was a gentle light illuminating the porch and he climbed over the broken railing rather than finding the stairs. The cabin was silent and he was more curious rather than worried, peeking through the window just incase she was still fast at work though what he saw had his heart suddenly beat faster. Curie was sitting by the desk, face planted on the papercovered metal surface with her arms limp by her side. Fearing that she had taken ill he burst in through the door and placed a large hand on her shoulder, yanking her upright. A sheet of paper was stuck to her face, glued on her cheek with drool as an adhesive and she only opened her eyes slightly to see what the fuss was about. Curie frowned deeply at the intrusion and began stretching her arms above her head.

"What is happening?"

She had been sleeping, Danse realized sheepishly. Of course she had only been sleeping. 

"I-... I'm sorry, I just uh... It got late and you were still in here and I just saw you lying face down on the desk. I wasn't sure if anything had happened or... I'm sorry."

She blinked to adjust her eyes to the light, still frowning but now smiling too. 

"Monsieur, you are too sweet. I am just tired, I was not expecting this to be so exhausting."

Curie gently raised herself to stand up, picking the paper from her cheek and placing it back down on the desk. He remained quiet, still embarrassed from his outburst and when she strode forward to place a kiss on his cheek he was frozen in his place. She had to stand on her toes to reach above his beard and the contact made his skin burn, a blush furiously spreading across his face. A part of him wished that he could have better control of his body but another part enjoyed the involuntarily function. He felt a little more human and a little more warm inside and the way her eyes sparkled when she noticed her effect made him scoff nervously. 

"Perhaps it is time to go to sleep in a proper bed." she said. 

Remembering that he hadn't seen her leave the cabin for hours he interjected.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Ah, not any proper food, no. Only the little snack cakes but I am far too tired to eat. I will only clean up my desk then I will go back to sleep."

He wanted to tell her that it was important to eat but she was a scientist and a whole lot smarter than him and she knew what was a priority, she had been working very hard that day compared to usual. If she felt that sleep was more important than having her dinner, she was inclined to know better than him. Instead he nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight." he said before he turned around and walked back out into the cold night air, the breeze hitting his blushing face like a brick. He felt like a moron, rushing in like that and startling her awake and yet he felt a little happy. The paper that had been stuck to her face had been endearing, cute even, and Danse found himself smiling in the darkness before he snapped out of it and headed to the bunkhouse to sleep himself. 


End file.
